No Matter What
by It'sTimePorcelain
Summary: Kurt has an illness. The glee club are overprotective of him, so what will happen when he falls in love with the new transfer student Blaine Anderson?


**AN: So this is only my second one shot but it is double the size of my first one 'Sandy'. If you have any ideas for a oneshot for me to write then send it to me via tumblr or twitter YetAnotherGleek any prompts are welcome. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy. :)**

A MENTAL CONDITION, PRESENT FROM EARLY CHILDHOO, CHARACTERISED BY GREAT DIFFICUTLY IN COMMUNICATING AND FORMING RELATIONSHIPS.

On the 5th March, 1998, Kurt and his dad were sat in the doctors waiting room, sitting quietly ready to receive test results.

Burt was anxious. Biting his tongue until near bleeding poing. Kurt on the other hand was next to him straightening out his outfit. He always wanted to look like perfection, even at 4 years of age, and if for some reason he didn't look immaculate, Kurt would never back down with his dad until he got what he wanted.

Burt suspected from a young age that Kurt was, well, different. He never wanted to play with cars, or action men. All Kurt seemed to be interested in was clothes.

PREOCCUPATION WITH CERTAIN TOPICS. FOR EXAMPLE, CHILDREN MAY BE FASCINATED BY VIDEO GAMES, TRADING CARDS, OR LICENSE PLATES.

Burt swore to love his son no matter what, and that theory, Burt knew, was soon to be tested. Not because he thought Kurt was gay. No. That was a definate, but because Kurt never backed down, never really cared about people's feelings and had hardly spoke 5 sentences in his whole life.

Burt had to get him checked out. He was worried like any other sane parent would be for their five year old son.

First he took him to the doctor, who informed him Kurt would take a few tests, and now he's here, doing his apprehensive deap breathing he does when Kurt has one of his episodes.

'Kurt Hummel', the electronic screen read and amazingly was their cue. Burt tapped his son on the shoulder, placed his palm against Kurts and they both slowly walked down the long, cream coloured hallway.

Burt was terrified. Never in his life has he wanted to curl up in a ball and never be found, but he knew he had to do this, for Kurts sake, he had to help his son.

13 years later and by looking at Kurt you would never realise he had this disability inside of him. He was a perfectly normal boy. Well not normal, not really. He was fascinated with musical theatre and had even joined the glee club. He made friends there, good friends that he could rely on anytime, anywhere.

Although Kurt may not be able to engage in a conversation on Rachel Berrys love life or Mike Chang's dancing,

LACK OF EMPATHY. MAY HAVE DIFFICULTY UNDERSTANDING ANOTHER PERSON'S FEELINGS, SUCH AS PAIN OR HAPPINESS.

he could sure as hell hit a high F in defying gravity. Everyone in the glee club was overly protective of him: to put it likely. He liked that, but as soon as anyone new came into his life, they would be on it like a child who had just seen a triple chocolate cake on a table infront of them.

So one day when a new boy turned up to McKinley, who Kurt took an interest in, the glee club were most definately overprotective.

Baline Anderson was a transfer student from Dalton Academy, what he was doing at McKinley no on knew, but he was there, he was a boy, and to Kurts liking he was gay.

'Hey', Kurt heard a voice say from behind him where he was piling up some textbooks. He turned around, hesitant. 'I'm Blaine. And you are?' he asked, raising his left eybrow in question.

Kurt was overwhelmed. Why was the new kid talking to him? Of all people, 'I've got to go', Kurt quickly scurried along the hallway, not daring to look back.

FAILURE TO TO ESTABLISH FRIENDSHIPS QUICKLY.

Blaine was baffled. He was afterall, only trying to make his first friend with a devishly handsome young man, who would hopefully be in one or maybe more of his classes.

The following day Blaine Anderson took a visit to Miss Pillsbury office to discuss how he was settling in. The conversation obviously somehow got back to the one Mr Schuester, and just over 24 hours after being in school, Blaine had already found himself an extra curricular activity. Glee club. He told Miss Pillsbury he used to be head of the Warblers at his old school, which obviously landed him an audition.

So when the final bell sounded after chemistry, Blaine found himself in the choir room. 10 pairs of eyes staring straight at him, as if he was an alien that had landed for the first time on earth.

'Wait he's a warbler? From that dalton academy for the gay balls? Wanky.' Santana spat out. 'Where's Kurt? He may finally be able to get some action!'

Mr Schuester eyes practically poped out of his head, 'Santana! That is not appropriate. We have to welcome Blaine with open arms.'

Suddenly the room was silent, only the sound of shoes hitting the floor, loudness increasing as the person grew closer and closer

'Sorry I'm late, I was just-' Kurt stood still in his tracks. Gazing straight into Blaines hazel brown eyes. 'What is he doing here? He shouldn't be here. He's one of those uptight boys who throw big extravagant parties to make the rest of us feel jealous.'

SAYING WHAT THEY THINK ABOUT A PERSON, WITHOUT THINKING.

'Kurt, this is Blaine, the new transfer student from Dalton. It seems like this uptight boy can sing. Awfully well infact.' Mr Schuester corrected.

'I know who he is. We've met before.' He says in retaliation.

Santana can't help but chime again,

'Wanky.' This time Mr Scuester just gives her an annoyed eye roll.

'Right. Sit down Kurt. Next to Blaine so he has a familiar face.' Kurt obeys orders and plonks his bum on the empty seat next to the gorgeous, uptight boy.

'Nice to see you again. I was kind of hoping I'd see you in here.' Kurt didn't so much as move his head to look at Blaine, just ignored him completely, no seeming to care.

PROBLEMS TAKING STEPS TO START A CONVERSTION AND DIFFICULTIES CONTINUING ONE AFTER IT HAS BEGUN.

Of course Kurt did care. Blaine was the most perfect human being he had ever layed eyes on, even though at the moment his eyes were firmly fixed onto the wall infront of him.

Mr Schuester soon asked Blaine to sing. He sang Every Breath You Take by The Police. And Kurt has to say it did indeed take his breath away. After glee club, the only thought he had was that maybe he was allowed to have a crush, who could stop him? His fellow glee club members were particularly protective over him, but they'd understand, surley.

'Hey. Hey Kurt, wait up.' Blaine was running after him down the corridor with a big, goofy, grin on his face. 'Hey. There's something I want to ask you. I don't usually do this sort of thing but you seem, urm, you seem nice I suppose.' Kurts eyes lit up like fireworks but he never dares to place them onto the other boys eyes.

SIGNIFICANT PROBLEMS DEVELOPING NONVERBAL COMMUNICATION SKILLS SUCH AS EYE-TO-EYE GAZING.

'Mr Kurt Hummel, will you go on a date with me?' Afterall few seconds of silence Blaine started to worry. 'I mean you don't have to, we can go as newly found friends if you want. There's no pressure. Like I said I never normally do this sort of thing so if you don't want-'

Kurt did his famous eye roll, 'Blaine breath.' Blaine nodded in quick succession.

Kurt didn't know what to say after that though. He'd never had a relationship with another person. He liked Blaine, really liked him, but was he allowed to do this? Was he allowed to go on a date? Before he could think anymore,

'Yes. This Saturday, 5 o'clock, this address.' He shoved a piece of paper towards him with his details on. 'I like to eat. See you then.' Kurt had never felt so empowered before. He would never usually do something as out-of-the-box as this. He's usually shy when it comes to unfamiliar people, but Kurt liked Blaine and this time he wasn't going to let his illness get in the way of his life.

Six weeks later and Kurt Hummel could safely say he was in love: like never before, and he also knew Blaine loved him back as he told him so. Now all he had to do was officially tell the glee club, before they found out before and ranted at him. So he skipped from French to the choir room, smiling like a Cheshire Cat on crack.

'Hey guys. There's something I want to tell you all before you hear it from some hormonal jock.' Kurt said nervously, but extremely excited.

Santana raised an eyebrow, 'This better be good Hummel, I'm talking gay se-'

'Whooo. Okay. No Santana. No. Well yes but not like that. No one freak out.' Kurt warned, 'Blaine and I are officially dating. Now it's not been long but-'

Practically everyone's eyes fell out of their heads, while their mouths dragged along the floor.

'Blaine?' Rachel questioned, 'No Kurt. You can't date Blaine. I mean he's nice and everthing, but what with your illness and all-' Kurts eyes glazed over. He looked down not wanting anyone to know the pain and agony those words still caused him. He's over the fact that he's not like everyone else. I mean who needs the same 20 something year old, blonde, skinny, dumb personality walking around cloned? Not Kurt Hummel that's for sure. It's the fact that he still hadn't told Blaine that small but extensive part of his life.

'Rachel what the hell?' Finn groaned, 'Can you ever be sensitive? Look bro. All she means is that we care about you and none of us are that sure now is the right time for you to have a relationship, we don't know if you're, you know-ready.' Finn said a little nervous.

'Look just because my brains a little different to everyone else's, it doesn't mean I don't deserve as much love and happiness and fulfilment in life as everyone else okay?' Now he became angry. He stood up for himself, his feelings spilling across the floor like an open bucket of paint.

'Yeah you do Kurt, and one day someone's gonna love you more than life itself, but not Blaine, not now,' Mercades decided to exercise her lungs from the back of the room, 'and besides we have to concentrate on sectionals now. Only a couple of weeks left!'

'Gee thanks Mercades. You've just ripped out my heart by telling me I can't be with Blaine, but everything's going to be okay because I have sectionals to look forward to. Whoopie do!' Kurts sarcastic side entered his brain.

'Don't listen to them Kurt. You and that guy from the Garglers are the perfect couple.' The glee clubs heads all turned to have a confused expression landing on Puck, 'I mean you know, as in a like a totally platonical way.'

'Thanks Puck. That's sweet of you. Seems like you're the only one who actually cares around here. I might as well transfer schools to Dalton, at least they have a zero tollernace bulling policy which is more than can be said for this place.' Kurt spat out, bitterly.

'We just want the best for you Kurt. And if that means protecting you from heartbreak and agony then we're prepared to do that for you.' Tina exclaimed.

Kurts anger hit a blowing point inside of him, 'You know what? I was so excited to tell you guys I was in love,' and at love, the entire room started to shake their heads and carry out other motions of disapproval, 'yeah LOVE! I love Blaine. But I'm not gonna lie, I was scared as well. I had a part of my brain telling me you'd be cool with it and the other side telling me that you'd act exactly how you have done. I thought if I could tell you guys about this then I could tell Blaine about this desease I have with no problem at all. But now I'm petrified of telling Blaine incase he rejectes me. But at least that way I'd know where I stood with him.' He stopped to gasp for air before continuing with his latest feelings, 'I trusted you. I thought you'd help me plan what I was going to say, but no. I'm disgraced by you all, and I don't want anything more to do with you. I thought you guys were my friends, but I've been proven wrong.' He turned his back to them, grabbed his bag and silently waked out the door.

The glee club just sat there. None of them daring to speak another word.

The next day Kurt opend his locker to the most gigantic bunch of flowers: there were pinks, reds and purples and he could truly say they were the prettiest flowers he had ever seen. Next to them was a stack of broadway musical CD's everything from Wicked to Porgy and Bess. Infront of the CD's layed a card. He opened the envelope and inside it read, 'You were right. We've all been idiots (Puck said apart from him), Blaine would be an idiot to not love you, warts and all. (which you most DEFINATELY do not have) We're sorry. Hope you can forgive us? Glee club x'

Tears were stinging his eyes. He felt and tap on his shoulder.

'So what do you say?' Rachel asked, 'Are we forgiven?'

Kurt let a smile slip, 'Chocolates would have topped it all of, but I suppose so!' All 10 of the glee club pounced onto him embracing him in a giant hug. 'Okay, okay. Thank you all. You didn't have to. Now all I have to do is tell Blaine.' He looked nervous.

'Whatever happens, we're here for you.' Sam said.

Brittney grinned, 'Yeah. And if he doesn't like it then I'll chuck him in my dungeon with the flying spiders.'

'Oh Brittney. I think you're confusing a fairytale villains palace for Sue Slyvesters office.' Finn joked.

'You said you wanted to see me Mr Kurt Hummel?' Blaine came in beaming.

'Indeed I did. I'm gonna keep this short and simple. Now I won't mind if you want to break up because-' Kurt started to stress out.

'What? Kurt you know I'll love you no matter what. Nothing can be that bad, can it?' Blaine asked in confusion.

'You'll have to wait and see.' He took a deep breath in, 'Blaine, I have autism.' He whispered, head down, not daring to meet Blaines eyes.

Blaine looked at him, pure love in his eyes, 'Kurt, are you kidding me? That doesn't change anything. You're still the love of my life and nothing's going to change that no matter how big the illness.' Blaine promised.

Kurt grinned, 'Love of your life?'

Blaine let a slight chuckle, 'Love of my life indeed Mr Kurt Hummel.'

Grins were plastered on both of their faces. Kurts because he was so relieved that the boy he loved, loved him back no matter what, and Blaines grin was for knowing that the boy he loved could tell him anything, no matter what.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a cheeky review! Thanks!**


End file.
